


Oliver and his new adversary...

by flipflops



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Daddy!Oliver, Fluff, Fluff..yes I can write fluff..sometimes, based on a pic, twitter DM turns to fluffy one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is a stay at home Dad. He is charged with a scary new concept. Doing his baby daughter's hair by himself. Yes, it's fluff. You can all blame a twitter friend and her DM's that got this in my head..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oliver and his new adversary...

Oliver had the tools he needed to get this job done. He looked down again to make sure. He did an internal checklist. He took a deep breath and sized up his opponent, as it were. He sucked in his lips and looks around for help. There is none. He is on his own. He's faced worse challenges alone, he can handle this one.

He rocks back on his heels. He can do this! HE WILL DO THIS! He faced the sinking of the yacht. He faced being tortured. He's been beaten, tattoo'd and branded. He CAN do this. He will not fail. He smirks for a second. Suddenly, their is movement. Here we go...

She turns to him, "Dada? Hairs!" She tells him in her sweet child voice. He smiles down at her. She's only two and already owns him. He positions the tablet like Felicity told him and watches the video she made for him of how exactly to do their daughter's hair. He can do this. She believes in him, like always...they need to discuss believing in someone TOO much. 

He has the baby hair de-tangler in one hand and her comb in the other. He has the hair ties in his mouth until he goes to take a deep breath and they fall. Crap. He uses his full hands to position her in front of him. She looks up, smiles at him then turns away. She's playing with her new favorite duck stuffed animal. She's chattering away and he's trying not to freak out. 

He can hear Felicity telling him, "Oliver it's only hair. She's your daughter...you can do it." Yeah right. ONLY his daughter. What if he hurts her? He's seen her cry when her Mommy does this before. He looks up at the ceiling like hair fairies will come down and do this for him.  
"Okay, I'm going in..." He sprays her hair with the de-tangling spray until it's basically soaking wet. No hair pulling on his watch. He'd rather it be too much than too little. He doesn't want to see her cry. He starts to comb her hair slowly. He gets an idea!

"Are you sure you want your hair up today?" She could change her mind. It happens all the time. She's two. Last week she changed her clothes eight times in two hours. She shakes her head. That doesn't mean "no" he has learned the hard way. She just likes to do it. "Like Ma-ma. Two." She takes her right hand to help her left hand make the number two. Pigtails. Great. 

He turns her head back. She is happily sitting on the counter chattering again. He hits play again and watches Felicity do their daughter's hair. His lips go into a flatline as he is overwhelmed again with this task. He briefly considers calling his sister, but she'd tell Felicity on him. He'd never live it down. 

He divides the hair as Felicity does in the video, he picks up on of the hair ties and starts wrapping it around her hair. Then he hears Felicity's voice tell him not to pull it all the way through the last time. She likes them like this. He looks. Okay...He takes a deep breath and does the other side. He sighs with relief when he is done. YES! 

He looks at his daughter. They have even amounts of her fine hair, are both on top of her head, per the video..and not a lot of stray hairs! Okay...he did this. He faced down his adversary and won. "Ready to go see Mommy?" He can breath in lungfuls of air again.

"YES!" She shouts. She is very good with the words 'yes' and 'no'. He's certain she gets her talkative nature from her Mom. She never stops chattering and he loves it. She's open and free with her affection too. She is so much like Felicity, right down to her blonde curly hair (even if her Mom dyes hers).

They arrive at their destination. They wait until finally he hears Mimi (Thea nicknamed her) scream "MAMA!" He looks up and there she is, his wife. She comes running across the airport when she's reaches them she tosses down her briefcase (the only thing Felicity is willing to risk damaging her 'babies' for is her baby) and scoops Mimi out of Oliver's arms. They kiss and hug. 

Then Felicity puts her in one arm and reaches for Oliver with the other. He kisses her. "We missed you! How was Gotham?" She wrinkles her nose and shakes her head. Oliver picks up her bags. They start walking to the car. 

"Who did your hair?" Oliver knew it was coming. Felicity doesn't think he could do it. 

Mimi points to Oliver, "Dada!" Then her arms are around Felicity. He smiles proudly at her. "Did you bribe our daughter to lie?" He shakes his head. 

"I really did it." Felicity smiles at him, her 'i'm so proud of you smile' and he melts.

"Did she cry?" He shakes his head. She smiles bigger. She puts Mimi in her carseat while he puts her bags in the trunk. They meet inside the car. Felicity is leaning over towards him, "You did not fail this family.." She says with a sly smile. 

"I am a killer stay at home Dad." They both laugh, kiss quickly. Oliver faced down a scary adversary today and he knows Felicity will reward him later. Yep, life is good. He can't wipe the smile off his face.


End file.
